The Flying Kurse
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for tate310) Henry has another accident with the Flying Kipper, leading him to think it's 'cursed'. Is he right? Read and find out! (Also rated K for semi-graphic derailment)


Henry's fire simmered as his driver and fireman started up the engine that evening.

"Ready for another round of the Flying Kipper, old fellow?" His driver asked.

"I'm always ready for the Flying Kipper!" his engine replied with glee. "It wouldn't be the Flying Kipper without Henry!" His driver and fireman giggled at the big engine's enthusiasm. Emily, who was in the adjacent shed, whistled as he set off.

"Have a nice run tonight, Henry!" She tooted.

"Thank you, Emily!" Henry whistled back, and he set off to the docks.

…

Henry loved traveling at night. The soft breeze, the sounds of the owls in the trees, the stars and constellations on a clear night. He just loved it all.

He sighed happily as he puffed under the Sodor Suspension Bridge, and came carefully to to halt at a red signal.

What happened next was purely an accident.

Murdoch, who had just come back from from the rare duty of delivering the mail train while Percy was at the Steamworks, was chuffing quietly back to his shed as he admired the beauty of the star-filled sky. He marveled especially at the peace and quiet. Suddenly…

 _ZAP!_

Murdoch's lamp had blown a fuse! He gasped as the formerly bright track in front of him turned in a maze of darkness. He, for the life, of him, couldn't see where he was going. He found out soon enough, and with a sharp _BAM!_ he hit something made of cement. His driver quickly inspected.

"Looks like you've caused a small crack in the bridge support, old boy," his driver mumbled. But surely it's not too bad. We'll have the Fat Controller inspect it in the morning." And with that, he rolled his engine away from the damage and onto the main line, still struggling to see in the vast darkness.

The signal in front of Henry turned green. But as just as Henry was to set off again, it felt like the world had all came down on him.

Quite literally.

The Suspension Bridge rumbled above him.

"OH GLORY! Jump clear, Ted!" Henry's fireman shouted to his driver. And with an awful medley of crumbling cement and metal, the entire bridge fell down on the Flying Kipper and its engine.

Luckily, his driver and fireman were able to escape the wreckage, but poor Henry laid dazed, hurt, and surprised under a pile of cement.

"You okay, Henry old fellow?" His driver asked his engine worriedly.

"I guess…" the big green engine murmured in pain.

…

The Fat Controller was less than pleased to be woken up at 4 in the morning because of the accident. He was extremely pained to learn that his 'number 3' engine had been involved in yet another accident with the Flying Kipper.

"Send Duck right away to clear up the mess," he ordered, "And send Henry to the Steamworks immediately."

It took until 8 am the next day to clean up the wreckage. They closed off the line until the Bridge was restored again. Duck then quickly took the battered Henry to the Steamworks. As he pulled in, Percy was getting ready to leave. He gasped when he saw his big green counterpart on the flatbed behind Duck.

"Bust my buffers! What happened to you Henry?" The little green engine asked fearfully.

"The Sodor Suspension Bridge collapsed on the poor fellow," Duck informed his friend. "Pity really, the bridge was in perfect condition, too."

Victor chuffed around the corner to greet the cavalcade. He, too, couldn't help be feel shocked as he laid eyes on the battered and dented Henry.

"Dios mio… what happened now, my friend?" Victor inquired.

"A whole entire bridge fell on top of him, boss!" Kevin answered as rolled up alongside. "Sounds beyond painful, doesn't it, boss?"

"Si, it does," Victor muttered, awed. He gave an assuring smile to Henry. "Don't worry, my friend, I'll have you puffing again in no time."

Henry smiled a painful smile, though he really didn't feel like it. "Thank you, Victor…" He murmured sadly.

…

As Henry sat being repaired in the Steamworks, Victor couldn't help but notice Henry still looked unhappy.

"Cheer up, amigo," Victor comforted, "You'll be back pulling the Flying Kipper again by tomorrow!" This made Henry wince, something that didn't go unnoticed by Victor.

"Well, I don't really want to pull the Flying Kipper anymore…" He sighed sadly. "What if I have another accident?"

"It's okay, Henry. That's all it was; an _accident._ Meaning they can happen at any time." Victor said softly, yet firmly.

"I'm not even sure anymore…" Henry murmured quietly to himself.

…

Henry pulled into Tidmouth Sheds that night, and the others were glad to see him.

"I'm so glad you're back, Henry!" Thomas greeted him excitedly.

"I can't believe a whole bridge fell on top of you," said Percy in awe. "And you lived to tell the tale!"

"Well, it was all an accident," Edward spoke firmly. "Just know that you're not to be blamed for this, Henry."

A rumble of laughter erupted from the far corner of the shed. Who else but James?

"Let's face it, Henry," the red engine taunted, "The Flying Kipper just doesn't like you!"

"What do you mean, James?" Emily asked, somewhat offended.

"Isn't it obvious? First, he derails and is sent to Crewe, then this. I think the Flying Kipper has cursed your days, Henry!" James teased, and giggled quietly.

"James," Thomas spoke up, "I seem to remember you having an accident with the Flying Kipper as well. Doesn't that mean the 'Smelly' Kipper hates you, too?" He asked, cheekily.

That made James clam up and shift uncomfortably. He suddenly regained his composure as he realized something.

"Then that only means one thing," he said ominously, "The Kipper is cursed to anyone that pulls it!" The others couldn't help but agree. Well, all except Edward.

"But you can't just assume the Kipper is cursed because of a few accidents," he said. "The rest of the time Henry's pulled the train, he's never had any trouble until now."

"That doesn't take away the fact that what he said was true, Edward," Henry replied. "The Flying Kipper was out to get me that night, and I know it!"

Needless to say, Henry had much trouble getting to sleep that night.

…

The next day, Henry was sent to the Docks to collect a train of sand to take to the construction site of the new suspension bridge. He came to halt, brooding over what he discussed with the other engines the night before, when Murdoch pulled up.

"Why, hello there, Murdoch!" He greeted the large yellow-orange engine warmly. "I haven't' seen you in a while,"

"Yes, I'm the same," The large engine replied. Henry couldn't help but notice Murdoch's sad and….guilty expression?

"Whatever's wrong, Murdoch?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you know your accident last week…?" Henry knew where this was going.

"…it was my fault," Murdoch finished. "My lamp blew a fuse in the dark, and I couldn't see. I thought I hit something hard in the dark, but I left for home before…" He trailed off in guilt.

However, Henry, who Murdoch expected to be furious, smiled reassuringly.

"That's okay, accidents happen. You're not to blame for the accident," he echoed Edward's wise words. He smile became even bigger as he realized something else.

"Which means…The Flying Kipper isn't cursed after all!" A extremely perplexed Murdoch chuckled softly.

"What are you going on about, Henry?" The large engine inquired.

"I had thought that the Flying Kipper was cursed, since I've gotten into my worst accidents pulling it. But just like the first time, it was all an accident."

Henry doesn't mind pulling the Flying Kipper now, and he was glad to know that accidents will happen, and the best thing he could do was learn from them and move on, and never blame himself.

…

Hope you all enjoyed this one! I apologize in advance if it's poorly written…I got the idea rather quickly…

Also, Henry's accident is inspired by the Lewisham train crash in 1957. Henry's one of my favorite characters, so I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more from me :)


End file.
